superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Body
The power to possess an obviously supernatural physical ability. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. The advanced variation of Enhanced Body. Also Called * Immense Athleticism/Body/Fitness * Super/Superhuman Athleticism/Body/Fitness * Supernatural Athleticism/Body/Fitness * Superhuman/Supernatural Physical Attributes Capabilities User's physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally physically superior over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by seemingly any method of training. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Health *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Mobility *Supernatural Muscle Usage *Supernatural Recovery *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Survivability Levels *Peak Human Body - User is at the highest physical condition that a human can reach. *Enhanced Body - User's physical condition is beyond the peak human limits of their universe, but not too high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Body'' - User's physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching into a high superhuman territory. **''Type I'': Strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to easily move at supersonic speed, durable enough to withstand most explosions. **''Type II'': Strong enough to lift large aircraft and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to easily move at hypersonic speed (and beyond), durable enough to take powerful explosions. **''Type III'': Near an Absolute Body. Strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. *Absolute Body - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to physical strength, speed, stamina, etc. Associations *Supernatural Bodily Aspects *Supernatural Condition Limitations *Those that have Absolute Body can successfully outpower the users. *Given how obviously superior the user is, some level of megalomania, messianic complex and/or similar problems with attitude are a very real possibility. *Lack of relevant mental enhancements is very likely to cause problems. *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. *Because of the Plateau Effect, the user may reach the peak of their physical limits and never improve beyond that. Known Users See Also: Lightning Bruiser. *Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) *Destroyer (TF2 Freak) *Original Vagineer (TF2 Freak) *SeaSpy (TF2 Freak) *Nameless/Interesting Spy (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery Australium-Bot.png|Because he’s been created via australium which happens to be a powerful kind of metal, the Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) has superior strength, endurance, (and some others), beyond that of regular robots. Original Vagineer.png|Original Vagineer's (TF2 Freak) fitness is beyond that of regular Vagineers. Destroyer Jump Kick.png|Destroyer (TF2 Freak) shares most of his physiological abilities from the Mastermind Vagineer, including Supernatural Agility, Durability, and Strength. SeaSpy.png|SeaSpy (TF2 Freak) incredible fitness allows him to fight strong opponents. Nameless Spy.png|While its unknown on how he exactly ascended into a Metahuman, Nameless/Interesting Spy (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) has a level of fitness that’s considered to be above natural means, specifically having the same level of strength, agility, and stamina. Whenever he’s battling against the Pavor Nocturnus corporation, he can defeat most of the operatives, but he is still prone to losing whenever combating the more powerful paramilitary operatives of the said corporation. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) has Supernatural Strength, Speed, and Agility. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers